


Working It

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Halloween, M/M, Orgy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GSF PWP, written for disarm_d's Halloween Pornomeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It

They're all staring at him. Brendon doesn't know what their problem is.

"Are you fucking serious?" Spencer says, like he's angry or something.

"What?" Brendon can't help but smile as he twirls on his heels and smacks a hand on his ass. "Don't these leather pants look amazing?"

"Dude," Ryan says, and Brendon doesn't know what the hell's hiding under that tone of voice.

"You guys suck," Brendon announces, because seriously, what is this shit. "This is the best costume idea I've ever had, OK?"

"What are you supposed to be?" Jon says, looking a little shell shocked.

Brendon rolls his eyes. "Duh, I'm a a dominatrix!" He snaps his whip in the air for emphasis, grining. "Pete is going to piss himself laughing." People at the party are totally going to crack up when they see him in the skin tight leather and the makeup and the heels.

"Man, I really wanted to go to that party," Jon says. He's still looking at Brendon but it feels like he's talking to Spencer or Ryan, or maybe both.

"We can go next year," Spencer says.

The next thing Brendon knows he's pressed up against the wall with Spencer's mouth on his, hands carding through his freshly styled hair. "Hey, um," he manages to say between kisses, while Spencer's hands are busy demolishing the hairstyle Brendon's spent the last half hour working on.

"Shut up," Spencer slurs against his lips before sinking to his knees to undo Brendon's pants.

"No, really, though," Brendon says, as Jon moves in to take over Spencer's kissing duties. "Is it the eye shadow?"

Spencer pulls down his pants and makes Brendon step out of them, and after that there's another motion-involving blur, and Spencer's gone; Jon's lips never leave his own but somehow Brendon's back is now pressed against Ryan, as if the wall's just melted away.

"It's not the eye shadow," Ryan says in his ear, low and sweet and a little mocking, the way Ryan always is. "It's that you're a hot piece of ass," his hands slide under Brendon's shirt. "And those heels make you look even hotter." Ryan's fingers find Brendon's nipples and squeeze and Brendon gasps against Jon's mouth.

Jon helps Ryan pull Brendon's shirt up over his head, which leaves him in nothing but heels and his underwear. It's not that he's cold – Jon and Ryan are doing a fine job providing the necessary body heat – but the whole thing is starting to get a little uncomfortable. "If one of you guys doesn't touch my dick in the immediate future," Brendon says, pulling away from Jon's face. "I'm dressing up as a pancake next year." Ryan's hands continue roaming stubbornly along Brendon's hips. "Or a milk carton." Jon starts kissing along Brendon's jaw. "Or Spencer's mom."

He can feel Ryan shudder as his fingernails dig painfully into Brendon's waist. "Maybe we should gag him before Spencer gets back," he says.

"Actually," Jon says, with a pensive look on his face ruined only by his puffy red lips. "Spencer's mom is kind of hot."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Spencer's voice comes from behind Jon's back. "And I did not just hear any words come out of anyone's mouth." He hands Jon a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube and takes his place in front of Brendon while Jon steps away with the supplies.

"Hi," Spencer says, slowly dissolving into a smile. Brendon loves seeing him do that. Sometimes Spencer smiles the way other people take bubble baths – taking his time and really luxuriating in the act.

"Hi," Brendon says back. Spencer kisses him, slowly and deeply, hands wrapped around Brendon's head, and then goes to his knees again and pulls down Brendon's underwear.

Spencer's mouth is warm and wet around his dick and Brendon gasps and moans and feels Ryan's grip tighten around his chest, possessive. His hands find Brendon's, fingers lacing together; Spencer doesn't like people messing with his hair when he's sucking them off and Brendon always forgets, in the moment. Ryan's kissing Brendon's neck, nuzzling against his hair, holding down Brendon's palms against his belly and Brendon is so grateful, so overwhelmed with the bliss of being able to have this – all of this – that for a second he feels like there's no oxygen in his lungs.

"Breathe," Ryan says in his ear, a low whisper. Brendon can feel how hard he is against his back. He wants to tell Ryan how much he loves him – how much he loves them all – and how much he's going to love having sex with him as soon as Ryan gets rid of his stupid pants, but instead all he can really do is take deep, shuddering breaths and close his eyes and rest his head against Ryan's shoulder while Spencer sucks what's left of Brendon's brain out through his dick.

"Fuck." Jon's voice makes Brendon open his eyes. Jon's sitting on the coffee table, hand down his pants, looking at Brendon hungrily, his eyes dark and promising.

Spencer's hands reach up to rub against Brendon's perineum and that ratchets up the current running through Brendon's belly and balls and ass up to about eleven and then he's coming down Spencer's throat and Ryan's hands are in his, curling into fists along with Brendon's, and then he suddenly finds himself very happy that Jon's the only one who sat this one out because there's no way that either Ryan or Spencer would have been able to keep him from falling on his ass right now on their own.

Ryan kisses his temple, when everyone's no longer panting. "You" he says, quietly against Brendon's skin.

"You're pretty amazing," Spencer agrees, hands casually stroking Brendon's hair.

"You guys aren't so bad yourselves," Brendon says, finally calm enough to let words out.

"That's great," Jon smiles. "Now it's time for everyone to take their pants off."

*

When they get to the bedroom Brendon's the first to climb on the bed. He still feels a little unsteady, and anyway, he wants to get the best spot. It turns out to be a good strategy because when he's finally settled he looks up and sees Ryan and Spencer making out against the door. Jon pauses by the bed, halfway through taking his shirt off, to stare as well.

Spencer slides a hand into Ryan's half-open pants, and gives Ryan a look between kisses curious or maybe insistent, Brendon's not sure. They always revert to their weird, semi-coherent shorthand at times like this and Brendon's never going to be fully fluent in that language.

They seem to agree on something, however, because Spencer's on the bed next, lying next to Brendon with his shirt off, and Ryan gets on his knees on the mattress, between Spencer's legs, and starts tugging his jeans off.

Jon's arm wraps around Brendon's torso. "I'm betting blowjobs," he says, now totally naked and pressed up against Brendon's back.

"Actually--" Ryan says, tugging Spencer's boxers over his knees.

"Actually, Spencer would really like to get fucked," Spencer says.

"Fuck," Ryan says, frowning down at Spencer's naked form. "We forgot the lube."

Every turns to stare at Jon. "What!" Jon says. "I got a little preoccupied, OK?"

Ryan gets off the bed with a grunt and saunters back into the living room. Spencer's head hits the mattress with aggravation.

"Spence," Jon says, climbing over Brendon and settling himself between Spencer's thighs. "Let me make it up to you."

Spencer raises an eyebrow, his I'm willing to be persuaded look. Jon smiles up at him briefly before wrapping a hand around Spencer's dick. Only, instead of taking it in his mouth, as Brendon expects him to, Jon goes lower, keeps Spencer's hard-on pressed to his stomach, and starts licking down Spencer's perineum.

"Oh, oh, fuck!" Spencer says a few seconds later, practically arching off the bed. He starts panting, open-mouthed, eyes closed. Jon's hands move to Spencer's thighs, cupping his ass, spreading him and Spencer moans, quietly, sounds rising out of him like wisps of smoke in between harsh, panting breaths.

He looks so fucking beautiful, Brendon can only think of one thing he'd like be doing right now.

"Oh, fuck," Spencer yells when Brendon takes his cock in his mouth, sucking on the head and wrapping a hand around the base. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Spencer chants, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm not sure you're gonna make it that far, loverboy," Ryan says from the doorway. He's got the lube in his hand and he's so hard Brendon can practically touch his dick from here but he's got that slightly-mocking tone in his voice again. Brendon can't blame him, he wouldn't really know what to do with himself if he came in in the middle of something like this either. It's not easy, sleeping with so many awesome people at once.

Spencer opens his eyes and makes a whining sound, quick and desperate and his fingers tangle in Brendon's hair. He's not pulling Brendon off or urging him on, it's like he's just holding onto him.

Jon pulls away first, and then Brendon reluctantly lets go – he loves the way Spencer sounds like this, loves - and kisses the head of Spencer's dick before retreating completely and letting Ryan settle between Spencer's knees.

Spencer looks up at Ryan and takes a deep, calming breath. "So close," he says, sounding kind of relieved.

"I know." Ryan slicks up his fingers and pushes his hand down between Spencer's legs. "I know, Spence."

Jon's hand comes to rest on Brendon's cock, but he's not hard yet. It always takes Brendon the longer to recuperate and seriously, it's been like, maybe fifteen minutes since he last came. Instead he lays Jon down on the bed and goes down on him, spreading his legs and getting his cock wet and lazily, sloppily sucking on it, while keeping one eye on Ryan and Spencer.

Ryan's got two fingers in Spencer now, and Spencer's back to making soft groans with his eyes closed, his chest rising with every deep breath. They take it slow, even though Brendon knows Spencer's beyond ready by now, probably because Ryan knows Spencer's about two seconds away from coming and they're both trying to make it last.

When Ryan finally pushes into him, Spencer's sounds get louder. His legs are wrapped around Ryan, hands buried in Ryan's hair. He moans with every slow thrust, deep in his throat and Ryan mumbles "fuck," and "Spencer," over and over again as he withdraws and Jon's grip on Brendon's hair tightens helplessly and Brendon picks up the pace of the blowjob. Spencer Smith Getting Fucked is his favorite soundtrack to everything.

Spencer doesn't last long. Pretty much the second Ryan's hand touches his dick, it's over. He goes quiet, body all taut like he's holding his breath, and then it's like everything in him relaxes and he lets go. His legs loosen around Ryan's body, his arms fall away to lie above his head on the pillow. He looks blissed out and sated and somehow so smug it's adorable.

Brendon closes his eyes and goes back to blowing Jon in earnest. He wraps a hand around the base of Jon's cock and takes as much of it as he can in his mouth, using his lips to massage under the head with lips on the upstroke and licking over Jon's slit before going down again.

Pretty soon Jon is gasping, hand thrown over his forehead, hips trying to lift off the mattress every time Brendon pulls away. "Fuck," Jon says, but it comes out half-word half-moan. Brendon feels a hand fingers in his hair, but they're not Jon's – the angle's all wrong. He looks over to see Spencer watching him with half-lidded eyes, gently stroking Brendon's head while he sucks off Jon. Somehow Spencer's gaze, all lucid and intense, makes arousal spike up Brendon's spine, although his cock's not up for that kind of performance yet.

Jon comes with a shout and Brendon swallows and keeps licking over the head and sucking at Jon's slit until Jon lets out a tiny whimper and Brendon pulls off, kissing Jon's thigh. While Jon's busy catching his breath Brendon sits up and settles on his heels, watching Ryan and Spencer fucking.

Spencer's focus is back on Ryan, who's still slowly thrusting into him, panting and grunting occasionally. Spencer's got his hands on Ryan's shoulders and he's giving Ryan this look, calm and intent and Brendon can't really put into words what it means but it makes him want to kiss Spencer more than anything. But he can't do that, he has to let Spencer and Ryan have this, whatever it is.

Jon rolls over next to him, and stares at Ryan and Spencer with what seems to be the same perplexed fascination that Brendon feels. But, unlike Brendon, he crawls over to Ryan on all fours and fists a hand in his hair, forcing Ryan to still his thrusts and kiss Jon, open-mouthed and wet and messy. They're both flushed and Ryan gasps for breath between kisses, but then he lets out a whine, and though Brendon can't see anything he's pretty sure Spencer just squeezed the life out of Ryan's dick inside of him and he comes, shuddering and groaning and collapsing on top of Spencer as soon as Jon lets him go.

"There is no way," Brendon says once Ryan's rolled off of Spencer and had a chance to catch his breath. "That this Halloween could have been better. No. Way."

"Well," Spencer says, "it would have been better if I hadn't heard anyone mention my mom while they had a hard-on."

"Next year," Brendon says, petting Spencer on the head.


End file.
